Pick Up Lines
by 96freebird
Summary: Gabriel stops by a bar in a small town. Much to his pleasure he meets a young woman by the name of Eden, and is stricken by her. Will the Winchesters stand in his way? Or will fate simply rule that an angel's love is too much for a human?
1. Chapter 1

Music blared loudly in the crowded bar as Gabriel strolled in. Humans entertained him endlessly, and bars were the perfect place to find them. They were also the perfect place to pick up on the town's local ass-holes, and if there was one thing Gabriel loved more than his family, it was wiping jerks out of good people's lives. There was nothing better than seeing the looks on their faces as they fell to their demise. They were all going to hell, where they belonged, in his opinion.

As he sat down at the counter, he spotted a likely victim right away. Laughing too loudly and drunk, this man's eyes followed the bartender's movements hungrily. But there was no use jumping to conclusions, so Gabriel smiled knowingly to himself and turned to glance at the menu. However, the bartender was what caught his eye.

"I'll be right with you." She said with a smile as she ushered by.

The Trickster blinked after her and sat a little straighter on the stool, drinking in her appearance. She was short, even with the small wedge on her oak colored boots. Soft auburn locks tumbled down her back and stood out against the long sleeved black sweater she was wearing. The fabric exposed the top of her shoulders, which were splattered with freckles. Tilting his head slightly, Gabriel smirked as he let his eyes roam over her. She wasn't anywhere near the kind of girl he would conjure when he felt lonely, indeed she had a softer beauty.

"What can I get for you, darling?" She asked as she began to pour a few shots for another customer.

"A rum and coke, please." He flashed a toothy grin. Dark hazel eyes peered through the fringe of her bangs, and immediately she returned the smile. Gabriel felt his eyelids droop dreamily as she delivered the shots to the loud man on the far side of the counter, and grabbed a coke out of the clear fridge from behind. He hardly noticed when she slid his drink over to him, but they exchanged smiles again as she turned to tend to someone else.

After a few hours, the bar died down and Gabriel took the opportunity to speak with the enchanting young woman who he had been stealing glances with all night. But before he could work up his charm, she spoke first.

"We don't get many new faces around here, you must be new. What's your name?" She asked kindly as she swept a rag across the wooden counter.

"Gabe." He replied. "What about you, beautiful?"

She giggled softly and opened her mouth to reply.

"Hey Eden! Get me another drink will ya, sweetheart?" The loud man from earlier shouted. He laughed with the other men around him as if he had just said the funniest thing ever. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's Eden." She said with a wink before turning and leaning against the counter. Gabriel frowned slightly as he watched the man turn from cherry red with drunk giddiness, to hazed aggravation that she didn't rush over. "I'm cutting you off, Phil. You've had enough." She called over.

Phil grumbled but didn't argue, and turned to the rest of his friends to continue their jokes.

"Well, that's a pretty name, for a pretty girl like yourself." He was really laying it on thick, and enjoyed her giggle as she made him another drink.

"You're so sweet, you could put Hershey's out of business." She teased with a smile.

Gabriel felt his lips curl into a smirk as he let out a chuckle.

"Well Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, but I'm only asking for one."

The glint in his dark honey colored eyes, and the inevitable charm of his smile caused a deep blush to grace her cheeks. Eden had been bested and he could tell that she knew such. Her rosy lips parted and shut just as quickly, all the while maintaining a large smile.

"Well played." The beauty muttered as she sat his drink in front of him. Acting on impulse, and disregarding consequences, Gabriel reached out and placed his hand over hers as it gripped the glass cup. For a tiny moment the sounds of the bar disappeared, leaving them in silence.

"You can't come back here!" The scream of another bartender shattered his realm of muteness. Eden tore her hand away from his and rushed over to help her fellow employee. She struggled to get the drunken Phil off of the black haired girl, but he messily swatted her away. Gabriel stood as she was pushed into the back wall, shattering the glass shelves and causing bottles to smash around her like tiny snowflakes, sending alcohol raining about her.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Phil." The Trickster muttered as he snapped his fingers.

Instantaneously the drunk began to seize violently, falling to the floor in seconds. The bartender began screaming again as he shook and then laid still. Gabriel snapped out of his sneer when he heard a groan from Eden, and the sound of hundreds of crystals falling to the floor as she stood.

"Somebody call the police." She ordered firmly, clutching her side with her bloody palm.

Gabriel pushed through the crowd to help her, which she accepted graciously. As the noise of the people around them roared in uneven waves, and the police showed, Gabriel stayed by her side. The police asked for them to step outside for their statement, at which the angel placed his jacket over his new friend's shoulders. Her lips twitched a small smile of appreciation as she clutched the fabric to her chest.

When the scene died down, and everything was taken care of, the pair were sitting on the curb in silence. Gabriel fiddled with his hands and wondered if his actions had been too rash. He peeked over at the woman beside him, who stared down at her feet. His eyes fell to her battered hands, smeared with blood, and then to the fragments of glass that were stuck in her hair. Gently, so as not to startle her, he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, wide eyed as he gave her a soft smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He motioned to the bar but she shook her head.

"Not here." She mumbled, and took his hand in hers. "My place is only a five minute walk from here."

Gabriel felt his heart beat a little harder against his chest. Of course it was difficult not to let his mind wander, so he swallowed and stood, following the pretty woman down the dimly lit street.

He mused at her small apartment when they arrived. Eden slipped off his jacket and placed it over a wooden hook by the door. The angel shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled softly.

"Nice digs." He complimented with a smile.

She offered one in return and swayed towards the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" She offered.

"No, no sweetheart." Gabriel shook his head and frowned. "We're here for you. First Aid kit?" He asked as he sat her down on the soft ivory sheets of her bed. Kneeling so that he was eye level, he placed his forearms on her knees, and took her hands in his. He turned her bleeding palms upwards to examine them. He could heal these easily, with a snap of his fingers, but blinked miserably and followed her directions to the first aid kit in her bathroom.

As he wiped away the dried blood, he stole glances at her face, occasionally locking eyes with her momentarily. He pursed his lips when he pulled out the disinfectant.

"It's going to sting." He warned.

"I know." Eden replied. Gabriel snapped his head up, regarding at her with concern. She smiled softly, "You'll just have to kiss it better."

He let out a laugh and smirked up at the cheeky woman.

"Atta girl." He teased. Nevertheless, she hissed against the pain, so that when he was finished cleaning out the scrapes and cuts, he ventured to press his lips lightly against her palms. The angel submitted a miniscule amount of Grace to ease the pain and to speed up the healing process. He heard the sharp intake of breath but ignored it. Then he carefully wrapped her hands with gauze and placed them back on her lap. They again shared tender smiles before he stood and nodded awkwardly; however, she reached out for his hand. Gabriel smiled at the touch, and leaned so that his lips were centimeters from her forehead.

"Get some sleep, Eden." He mumbled, letting his breath tickle her hair. She closed her eyes to the touch.

As he was heading out the door, he noticed his jacket, but walked past it with a smirk. He would collect it later, the perfect excuse to be at her apartment another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel laid on his posh satin bed out of boredom, enjoying the silky feeling against his skin. A week had passed since his arrival in town, and he had seen Eden only once more. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had only seen the real Eden once. However, several times he had conjured her image late at night when there was nothing to entertain him. The angel watched as her form floated into existence beside him. Every detail was perfect, including the freckles splattered across her cheeks. She gazed at him with a pretty smile and batted her lashes gently. With a guilty smile, Gabriel pushed back a lock of hair behind her shoulder and let his hand rest there.

Earlier in the week he had met her for coffee. The bar had been shut down for a few days for rigorous cleaning and investigation, so she had been free to see him. Apparently she was spending the rest of her free time watching a friend's kid. He marveled at her as she talked, and they shared a few laughs. Gabriel found himself deeply infatuated with her kind smile and pleasant demeanor. Images of her lingered in his mind, teasing endlessly.

"Hey handsome, what can I do for you?" Eden's voice tickled his ear, however it wasn't quite her voice. Gabriel's smile faltered.

He was lonely above all else. Thousands of years spent on earth and he had never had a true companion. Of course, there had been Kali, but that was long over. What foolish thoughts they had planted in each other's heads about love and bonding was long gone. He didn't miss her, but he did miss having someone real to interact with. Eden's hand traced down his arm as he wished. As he leaned forward, a knock sounded from his door. Instantly her image disappeared and he leapt from the bed.

Much to his surprise, the real Eden was standing at his front door, breathless and rosy cheeked from the cold winter wind. Her lips were rosy and plump. He smiled at the sight of her and quickly closed the door behind him, so that they were in very close proximity. He looked down at her, hovering over her tiny form and smirking at the intimacy that she didn't back down from.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Hey, gorgeous." He greeted with a wink. The angel pulled a lock of hair that was stuck to her lips away from her face.

"I want to show you something." Eden said excitedly.

Gabriel smirked and grabbed the knob of his door.

"Well, then." He waggled his eyebrows, and she laughed. Then, much to his pleasure, she gripped the end of his sweater and led him along the sidewalk towards the street. When they reached the main lane he took the opportunity to slip his hand in hers. She glanced up at him with a soft grin, but didn't object. They walked down the winding and twisting roads of the downtown area until they entered a little clearing where more people were gathered. In the center stood a huge pine tree, decorated beautifully with lights and ornaments.

"It's our town's tradition." Eden explained happily.

Gabriel had to admit that the tree looked magnificent, but he was more pleased at the joyful smile playing at her lips. The pitter-patter of feet echoed closely, and a young boy tugged at her sleeve. Eden's face lit up more as her hand slipped from his. She picked up the little boy and rubbed her nose against his. This had to be the boy she was watching over.

"Hey there, Flick." She greeted warmly. Flick giggled happily and hugged her tightly.

"Who's he?" The kid looked at Gabriel with a sort of wonder and curiosity.

"Flick, this is Gabe."

When Gabriel looked at the boy, he felt his heart drop.

"He's an angel." Flick whispered to Eden. They both giggled, Flick out of childhood giddiness, and Eden out of surprise. Gabriel shrugged and winked at the girl, playing it off as best as he could. Children had always been special when it came to the supernatural realm. They were free from the reality of adults and were susceptible to seeing what others could not. As soon as the angel's eyes locked onto the boy's, he could tell he had a strong sense. Flick had probably been told all his life that he had an overactive imagination.

"When are you coming over?" Flick whined.

"Soon. Probably on Christmas." Eden replied with a shrug. "Speaking of Christmas. I heard that a certain little boy wants a certain superhero action figure." She teased. "Now, what was that superhero?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she'd forgotten, but Flick grabbed her face between his mitten hands.

"Superman!" He drew out the word as if he had reminded the young woman a thousand times and was tired of it.

Gabriel chuckled at the pair. A woman shouted over the crowd, searching for her son. Flick jumped down and hugged Eden once more. A quick and shy wave was sent to Gabriel before he disappeared to find his mother.

"So," Eden began slyly as she stepped a little closer, "did it hurt?"

Genuinely confused, Gabriel furrowed his brow and frowned.

"What?"

"When you fell from Heaven." She teased with a wink. Gabriel let out a loud laugh at the deeper context of the question. He quickly racked his brain for a witty answer before settling on something semi-sweet.

"Not at all, you caught me." The angel countered. He lightly bumped his shoulder against hers and waggled his eyebrows. They both shared a few more laughs in good fun and walked around the downtown area for a while more. He dared to catch her hand in his again, and was content with her smile. She squeezed his fingers gently in approval, to his delight.

The wind began to whip down the streets a little fiercer as the sun set over the skyline, so they took shelter in a little coffee shop called Black Cat's Coffee. The sweet aroma of freshly baked cake and sweets made the angel's mouth water. After ordering a few treats, they settled into a corner booth and chatted for a while.

"You've got so many freckles." He commented off-handedly. She smiled widely.

"My mother always told me they were angel kisses." Eden replied, causing Gabriel to flush with color uncharacteristically.

"Well how about we test that theory." He murmured, and gently pressed his lips against her burning cheek. For a moment he worried that he was being too forward, but she smiled and looked him straight in the eye.

"You missed." She said before capturing his lips with hers. Gabriel felt a sensation of weightlessness and bliss spread through him in an instant. Carefully, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft against his, sending warmth through his veins. After many moments of happiness he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He let his hand find hers as they smiled warmly.

Eden accompanied him back to his apartment, and wasn't going to stay, but the angel asked her to.

"Please, Eden." He pleaded softly and grasped her hand in his. Gabriel felt a twinge of pain at the thought of being alone again. She seemed to notice the aggrieved look in his eyes and nodded slowly before taking off her long brown scarf. They settled in for some television and made fun of Dr. Sexy for a while. Eventually, he pulled her over to cuddle with. She glanced up at him once, and he leaned down to kiss her nose, but didn't push it any further. Around midnight she fell asleep, causing Gabriel to smile softly. The angel made sure she would be comfortable and contented himself to sit there for the rest of the night. The tint of flowery perfume smelled heavenly to him, and he buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes.

Angel's didn't sleep, and he certainly wasn't going to. However, time seemed to pass by a little quicker with his eyes closed. Gabriel lost himself in his own little version of dreaming as he held the limp girl in his arms. She let out a dreamy sigh and clutched the sleeve of his sweater as she had done earlier in the day. He smoothed down her hair and kissed her brow carefully, enjoying the feeling of her weight on his chest. Though time seemed to work against him in the early hours of the morning. Gabriel began to ponder the consequences of his actions. Subconsciously he knew he couldn't run around killing douche-bags any longer, not with the threat of hunters coming to find him. Exposing his true self was out of the question if he wanted to continue any further with Eden. She deserved a normal life, one free from the monsters and slimy creatures that walked the earth. And he would give it to her, one way or another.

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to GraysonGirl13, Haziebug, KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFangirl, PurpleRings, angelgirl116, and .73932, for the favorites/follows/review! I appreciate it very, very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.

The wind nipped bitterly at Gabriel's ears, pushing back his golden hair as he strolled down the street casually. Snow crunched beneath his feet with every footfall, seeping unwelcomed cold to his curling toes. The angel exhaled against the assault of icy air, continuing to cheerily walk along the winding roads of downtown. His hands were shoved deep into the brown leather pockets, imploring warmth from his stomach. Snow had just begun to fall once more, sending large fat flakes tumbling over the rooftops.

Eden had left for the day to accompany Flick and his class on a field trip. They were expected back shortly, which left the archangel sometime to explore the area. He glanced at the decorative glass displays, newly prepared for Christmas which was just around the corner. Red and green speckled the brick stones and brightened the heavy air. As the sun set, fingerlings of light set a glittering yellow sheen to the pure frost and illuminated the icicles.

He wandered into a random shop that was selling Christmas novelty items and trinkets. Plastic trees of green and gold lined the walls, decorated in beautiful ornaments that caught the light. A husband and wife strolled about the store, and a kindly young man tended the counter, smiling as he read from a magazine. Bouncy holiday carols played quietly from the speakers, adding to the light-hearted mood. Gabriel let his fingers graze over some of the sparkling trinkets as his eyes roamed over the rest of the store. The couple laughed quietly to themselves over a joke, and playfully swatted at each other. A smile tugged at the angel's lips as he watched them enjoy this little moment together. Seeing the two together reminded him of Eden, though most things did. The thought gave pause, causing him to check the time. The sun had fallen beneath the horizon outside of the merry store, setting a frown to his lips.

Meanwhile, Eden shivered as she trudged along the dark, empty road five miles from town. Her feet kicked up the growing layer of snow with every bitter step. A stream of colorful swearing and nonsense left her chattering teeth, lost immediately in the frigid wind. The bus had broken down, and she had been volunteered by the other two adults to wander out in the tundra to get help. Without cell service, they were sitting ducks, and the cold had quickly begun to seep into the bus once the heater stopped. Naturally, it made sense to send the smallest; the children would worry if their teachers were gone, but not if the nice lady they just spent the day with froze to death. Flick had piped up quickly, and insisted that he go with her, but she wouldn't allow it. If the weather was too cold for her, it would definitely be too cold for him.

She glanced up at the sign that pointed towards her town, with the promise that it was only another two miles away. Her speed picked up, aiding her in acquiring the warmth she desperately craved. What she wouldn't give for Gabriel right about now. The man was a walking furnace, an adorable, gentle, and funny furnace, which she feverishly adored. A chilly lock of hair batted at her face as a fresh gust of wind kicked up snow. The locks were frozen and stuck together in thin patches scattered about her mane of red. The last beam of light plunged beneath the horizon, cloaking her in darkness. She let out a frustrated scream, unheard by anyone in the vast empty fields that surrounded her. Her pace quickened again half an hour later when the glow of the town appeared in the distance.

As she neared the sign that welcomed people to town, she thought she heard crunching footfalls behind her and turned quickly. An empty road was all that she saw, so hastily she continued on her way. A few minutes later she heard it again, and whipped around, her eyes falling on a large black dog. The shaggy creature lowered its head submissively and let out a long whine.

"Hello." Eden greeted softly. She glanced over to the town, and then to the dog. "Well come on." She nodded to the soft lights of Main Street and continued down the now not-so-lonely road, the dog in tow. It matched pace with her easily, and Eden smiled as she neared warmth and civilization again. Her happiness was short lived when a large black truck came billowing down the road, stopping short of her and her companion. The dog immediately began to growl as a man got out of the vehicle. Eden recognized him as a part of the crowd of wilderness men that lived a few miles out. They were a wild bunch of men and women that caused trouble for everyone.

"Hey there, need a ride?" The man gave a toothy grin.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Eden tried to be polite, wishing them to leave her be. As if the cold wasn't bad enough, she didn't need to get mugged right before she made it to safety and warmth. Never the less, the man grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Come on, now. Don't be shy. It's freezing out here."

The dog bared its teeth and barked aggressively, causing the man to scowl.

"Look, just give me what you have and I'll be on my way."

Eden was stubborn to a fault. This quality had gotten her in more trouble than anything else. It was due to her size that she often found herself in the midst of people who were stronger than she, wanting things that belonged to her. Perhaps she could give him the twenty dollars wadded up in her pocket and be done with it, but she knew that her payment would not satisfy the man, and he would ask for more. Without anything to offer, he would take her. Well she didn't know for sure, but it was a possibility. So instead, she pushed him back, scooped up a chunk of hard snow, and tossed it in his face as a distraction. Her frozen feet carried her swiftly, although clumsily along the icy road as she ran, cold air burning her throat and lungs. The dog ran behind her as the man recovered from the battering of frozen flakes. The end was in sight as the shops of downtown became visible, and despite the pain of running, she smiled. Suddenly, her feet were no longer on the ground, and her eyes were not focused on the hazy glow of street lights, but of the hazy glow of the stars. SMACK. She felt a blinding pain rocket sharply from the back of her head, all the way down her spine. White spots clouded her vision, dancing in and out of view. Eden paused in her panic and agony nonsensically to admire the painting of stars that had peppered the sky since sunset, a smile twitching on her lips, before all was dark.

The man stopped pursuing her when she slipped on a patch of ice, and lay unmoving. Muttering a quick swear, he scrambled to return to his car and headed back to his home. The dog skidded to a stop, and trotted back to the unconscious woman. Pawing softly, it could not rouse her, so it laid itself partially on top of her fragile body, shielding her from the harsh weather.

The noise at the sheriff's office was mind blowing, with children and parents and officers running amuck. Eden had been found on the outskirts of town, treated, and now sat in a chair. A green blanket was wrapped around her tightly, and a fresh cup of jo steamed her hands. The officer that had been taking her statement about the incident on the road excused himself, since a parent was being belligerent about details. She sat in silence, occasionally reaching down to pat the dog that laid at her feet. The mutt panted happily and let out a yawn. She was content to be lost in her thoughts until a louder, more urgent voice joined the unorganized fray of children being released to their parents.

"Eden!" In an instant, Gabriel was on her, peppering her face and cheeks with kisses, until she took his hands away from her, and smiled. His brow furrowed as he inspected her for damage, searching her eyes for any indication that she was not well. When he found none, he locked eyes with her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized breathlessly, but Eden shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She replied with a kind smile.

But he felt like he did. After all, he had the ability to heal her in an instant, the ability to have found her and brought her straight home. He had the means to give her a painless life, and yet here he was, in the middle of a madhouse, seemingly useless. Being a human was not as easy as it seemed, but what dangers would come if he revealed himself? Stronger ones, more sinister ones, things that he couldn't always protect her from.

"Besides, I enjoyed it." She added, breaking his train of thoughts. Enjoyed it? Enjoyed what? He quirked an eyebrow as a small smirk slid effortlessly on his handsome face. Understanding dawning, he gently lifted her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her small frame. A light smile played at her lips as the angel tucked her hair back and gave her a passionate kiss. Choruses of "eww" rung out from the children that were in the office, and the couple snickered against each other's lips. However, Flick's voice echoed in the angel's ear, standing apart from everyone else.

"It's nice. I like it." He said dreamily to his friend. Gabriel smiled and kissed her hairline before draping an arm around her waist and leading her out, the dog following close behind.

"That's a nice car." Eden commented nonchalantly. Time seemed to stop as he noticed the black car parked by the sidewalk. It had to be the one she was speaking off. He frowned as the metal silver letters embroidered on the side spelled out: Impala. The angel planted another kiss into her hair as they hurried along the street, eager to get away. A last glance at the license plate confirmed his dread: CNK 80Q3. The Winchesters were in town.

A/N Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the lateness. I hope you enjoyed, and as always I am deeply grateful for the support you give!


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed without incident, though countless scenarios raged in Gabriel's mind endlessly. In the past hour alone, Eden had left him a dozen times, sometimes in tears, sometimes in anger, but always with her air of unflinching stubbornness and absoluteness. She had slapped him, she had run away from him, she had told him that she hated him, and every once in a while, his mind would take a break from the worst case scenarios, and she would kiss him and hold him, and beg him to escape this life with her. Oh, how he would love to whip up a reality just for them, something quaint and fun.

Eden of course was oblivious to his inner turmoil. The girl lay sprawled out on her bed, woven with the sheets and blankets and pillows in an order that only made sense to her unconscious state of mind. The angel chuckled as he neared her sleeping form, taking notice of her messy bun poking out from a valley of cushions. Her face was completely buried in the wedge, so that he could just make out the tip of her ear among the nest of auburn tresses. Another chuckle escaped his lips as his foot bumped a small metal box. She had thrown her alarm clock on the floor at some point earlier in the morning. Her arm lay straight across the sheets, in what must have been a very awkward position for her shoulder, but the appendage pointed towards the offending machine as if she had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten rid of it.

A smirk befell the lips of the angel as he let himself sink on the edge of the mattress. Still, she didn't stir, her rhythmic breathing continued steadily. Gabriel glided his hands across her shoulders and leaned to plant kisses up her spine. Her soft moan, muffled by the cavernous pillows, only encouraged him. Eden seemed to be half-asleep and in a dream-like state. His hot breath lingered on her skin tantalizingly, causing an eruption of goose bumps. A kiss just below the base of her hairline on her neck jolted her, and she seemed to realize she wasn't dreaming. She sat up quickly, and whipped her head around to see the man she was so fond of. She could have been posing, if he didn't know any better. Her back was arched away from him, and the slope of her neck accented the subtle curvature of her body. Those eyes, the big, curious, slightly watery from sleep irises, innocently peered behind the escaped locks that framed her ivory skin. It was sinful to look so pretty upon just waking. He felt himself gaping in bewilderment.

"Mornin', Sugar." He snapped out of his stupor and quickly planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She grinned in response, quickly flipping around so that she was facing him, and draped her arms across his shoulders. A smile flitted over his lips and he squeezed her arm lightly, drawing her near.

"Did you have a fight with your alarm clock?" He chuckled lowly, causing a rumble to vibrate through his chest.

"Yeah, he was bothering me, so I put him in his place." She winked playfully and sent a prissy look to the machine on the floor.

"Atta girl!" He pecked her nose, paused for a moment, and then attacked her face and neck, pushing her lightly against the mattress until his hands came to rest on either side of her. The close proximity made his breath hitch slightly, but before he could clear his mind, Eden leaned upwards and captured his lips in hers. Gabriel let out a content sigh against the warmth of her lips, gently pulling her closer. Winchester's be damned, he didn't care what happened while those goons were in town, at least not at the moment. The tight dread that had coiled itself in his stomach unraveled at her touch, nimble fingers sloped down the fabric of his shirt eliciting a suggestive growl. Eden's touch was electrifying as she ran her fingers through his golden hair.

Just when he began to flirt with the idea of staying in bed the whole day, a knock came from the door. Gabriel ignored it, seizing the moment to kiss Eden passionately once more before the gentle rap came again. With a frustrated and disappointed sigh, he pressed his forehead against the smiling girl below, and then leapt off the bed.

"Were you expecting someone?" He asked as he approached the entrance. Eden merely shook her head, causing the angel to frown as his hand wrapped around the nob.

The person on the other side of the door was the farthest being he expected.

"Brother!" The Cupid greeted wistfully and swooped the dazed Gabriel up into his large arms for a very unperceptive embrace. The archangel quickly straightened himself out when he was released, casting a caught in the headlights look towards a doe-eyed Eden. He sent an appreciative look as she stood, her bare legs becoming exposed, and then turned to face the cherub once more.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at the cheery man. The larger of the two didn't waiver, and wagged a finger teasingly with a wink.

"My job." He beamed.

Gabriel felt ice flow through his veins as he cast a look over his shoulder.

"Eden?" He whispered to the cherub, so that she couldn't hear. The tight coil of despair and dread wound itself around his heart.

"Yes, it's time for her to fall in love." The cherub replied happily, his eyelids drooped dreamily. "Dad's orders." He chirped.

"Dad's gone." Gabriel shushed irritably and pushed the cherub to the side, closing the door behind him. His hands ran through his messy golden hair as he blew his cheeks out in a loud, shaky sigh. "Oh…oh Father," he murmured, "what have I done?"

He had messed up the natural order of things. Angels weren't supposed to get so closely involved with humans, and he had thrown that into the wind as soon as he laid eyes on Eden. He didn't stop to think what was supposed to happen in her life. Here stood a cherub to remind him of the complications he brought with his decisions. Eden was never supposed to have a relationship with him and she was never supposed to have feelings for a lonely stranger that happened to help her out at the bar. Maybe some-other guy was supposed to step in that night. The cherub was going to make her fall in love with who she was supposed to be with, not with selfish angel she'd been spending all her time with. Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to lose her one way or another.

"Who?" He requested of the bubbly, towering man.

"Why, you of course." The cherub's face fell at the aura of irritability that washed off of his brother. "Why else would I be here? I mean, I couldn't believe it myself, but it's in the books."

"What?" Gabriel scrunched up his nose in confusion and looked incredulously at the lesser angel.

"Very special orders, you and Eden, meant to be." He whistled and splayed out his hands in a dramatic gesture. "And it's got to be now."

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak when the door opened, and Eden's bright smile peaked through. The cherub immediately brightened and scooped up her tiny frame in his large arms. She let out a surprised squeak, and through her messy hair sent Gabriel a worried look. He forced a lopsided grin to ease her. The cherub sat her down merrily.

"Eden, this is my brother."

"I didn't know you had one." She smiled.

"I have . . . many." He mumbled sheepishly.

A minute of pause encompassed the three of them, when the cherub finally broke it and slapped his hands together. His large brown eyes glistened and he positively beamed. Gabe and Eden stood opposite of each other, with the large angel between them, and looked expectantly at him.

"Well, this is it, the big moment!" He said excitedly despite the confused look from Eden and the warning look from Gabriel. Before the archangel could protest or ask any questions, the cherub placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

A warm liquid-like feeling seeped through Gabriel's skin, working its way downward until it cloaked him wholly. Similarly, Eden shivered, but as Gabriel's eyes met hers, he felt his heart beat increase. She was looking at him with a doe-eyed, innocent awe, as if she had seen him for the first time, and he felt that this was the first time that he was really looking at her. He instinctually lunged an arm around her waist, and tugged her close, causing her hand to flutter up to his chest. Gabriel paused for a moment to tuck her hair behind her ear and let his fingers clutch around the base of her neck before kissing her more passionately than he ever had. If he thought she was electrifying before, nothing compared to the amplified high he was experiencing now.

He loved her, and that brought a whole new set of feelings along with it. The thought of losing her now seemed more than just melancholy, it was down-right painful, causing tears to prick at the overwhelming amount of raw emotion surging through him. The only thing that felt right was kissing Eden. His desire to please her intensified as he deepened the kiss, trying vainly to press her closer.

"Gabriel," she managed to pull away for a second, but at the call of his name the angel hungrily locked lips with her again. She mumbled something against his lips, and he parted for a moment.

"I can't breathe." Eden wheezed. He let go of her promptly, but let his hands hover around her protectively.

The cherub beamed gleefully.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel sputtered out. She smiled and placed a hand lovingly against his cheek.

"That's alright –"

"I don't know what came over me." They stated in unison.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, brother." The cherub clapped his large palm against Gabriel's shoulder, shaking his frame. "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah." The archangel mumbled nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving Eden's. He kissed her quickly to draw attention away from the disappearing act of his brother, not that she needed much of a distraction. She hastily grabbed the ends of his jacket and broke apart momentarily from his kiss.

"Inside." She demanded heatedly. He fumbled with the door handle, trying to balance her body against his, and eventually stumbled inside the warm apartment as she pushed his jacket off. Their lips never left the others. He lightly tossed her on the bed, striping off his shirt, and leapt after her. Her hands trailed along his bare chest before smoothing over his shoulders and settling on the lower portion of his shoulder blades. He moaned appreciatively and slipped a hand through her hair, tugging lightly at the roots.

A light rap at the door interrupted them. Gabriel let out a disappointed sigh in a Deja-vu moment. The cherub was going to pay for this disruption. He pecked her cheek and shared a pointed irritated look before he pushed himself away from the silky sheets. The knock became more aggressive, causing Gabriel to pause halfway to the door. Eden sat up, curiosity throbbing at the violent knocking. The angel quickly scooped up his shirt from the floor and tugged it over his head, apprehension beginning to spiral his muscles tightly.

"Doll, I'm sorry." Gabriel cast a remorseful glance at the bewildered girl before the Winchesters busted down the door. Eden let out a startled scream and shuffled off the bed, tripping as her foot got caught in the sheets, and landed with a heavy thud.

"Gabriel?" Dean shouted in surprise with Sam tailing him, gleaming silver guns raised apprehensively.

"Now boys," The angel teased, and forced a crooked smirk. A quick snap of his fingers caused the guns to disappear. Of course, the weapons were useless against him, but not against Eden, and she was his priority. The girl popped her head over the mattress, wide eyes full of terror.

"What the hell?" Dean scrutinized, and placed his hands on his hips. Gabriel didn't blame his harsh inquiry, the last time they had seen each-other was when Lucifer "killed" him. The painful memory caused an internal cringe.

"I'll ask the questions around here." Gabriel retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Clearly, you're not here for me." The statement had a question loaded into it, and the boys glanced warily around the room, eyes landing on Eden as she shakily lifted herself from the floor.

"Gabe," She breathed, "you know these men?"

"Skin-walker." Dean snarled and pulled out a knife.

"Excuse me?" She asked baffled.

"Dean," Sam warned. He had always been the wiser of the two, ask questions then stab. Unlike Dean who was so instinctual and set in his ways.

"What, run out of archangel mojo? You're sleeping with monsters now?" The eldest brother spat angrily.

"Eden is human, Dean." Gabriel helped her stand and tugged her close.

"I don't understand." Eden stated blankly, and all eyes were on her in an instant.

Here came the moment of dread and truth, but before he could speak, Dean grabbed her wrist, forcing her palm to open, and made a swift cut. She let out a strangled cry of pain and surprise. Furiously, the angel shoved Dean away and cupped her hand in his, healing it instantly. If looks could murder, Dean would have found himself in another Tuesday.

"You're playing with fire, kid." Gabriel warned. "After all I've done for you."

"So, you left us!"

"No. I gave you the key to putting Lucifer back in the cage. I did my part." He snapped lightly.

"So this is where you've been?" Dean demanded. "Here, with some chick?"

"Here," he confirmed with a coy smile, "there, and back again." He frowned a little at the utter confusion and mild irritation splayed on Eden's face. "She's not just some chick, Dean-o, show some respect."

"If she's not the skin-walker, then who is?" Sam mused to no-one in particular.

"Who cares? Take your drama elsewhere." Gabriel whined, "Leave me and mine, alone." He cast his arm around her shoulder.

"She's looking mighty confused there, Gabe. Why don't you tell her who you really are?" Dean challenged.

The angel glanced down worriedly at the increasingly impatient girl, and gently sat her down on the edge of the bed, squatting down, so that he was lower than her. He cast a warning glance at the brothers before turning back to address her. There was no gentle way to tell a person that they were involved with a very powerful being, and that several thousand other creatures roamed free, picking off the human race one by one.

"Eden, I -," He struggled to find words, the earlier scenarios he ran through played vibrantly through his mind. She was going to leave him.

"Look, kid. You've been sleeping with an archangel. Monsters are real. Gods are real. Demons are real. We hunt them."

"Nice, Dean." Sam scolded sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Sam," the eldest dismissed. "Oh and your boyfriend is a royal douche-bag." He snarled.

"Subtle." Gabriel snorted. "And untrue." He defended, while lightly stroking his thumb over Eden's hand.

She was in complete shock, staring at the angel before her who had healed her cut a minute ago. Her eyes flitted over to the two hunters that stood in an intimidating stance, then back to her lover. Gabriel was probably the best thing that would ever walk into her otherwise ill-fated life. Indeed, if he had really been killed by Lucifer, she would have served at the bar for a few more years, dating off and on, only to end up dead in an ally, killed by a poverty stricken man who was trying to mug her. Of course, she didn't know the grand scheme of things, or the role the archangel had unwittingly played in saving her life. What she did know, was that somewhere deep in her heart a warm kindle was beginning to ignite, just for him, and if she snuffed it out now it would leave her heart-broken and full of regret. And, angels were good, right? With all three men looking at her expectedly, and Gabriel a little apprehensively, Eden felt her mind draw a blank.

"Okay." She managed to choke out. Swallowing hard, she sobered up quickly, and shook her head in acceptance.

A/N: Thank you for reading! As always I'm so grateful for your support! R&R please! I love you all!


End file.
